goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Famous Amos call Hans a Crybaby During Tarzan (1999)/Grounded
Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Famous Amos Call Hans Heimler a crybaby during Tarzan (1999)/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by SallyJones1998. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Famous Amos make Hans Heimler cry and make fun of him because of Tarzan's parents' death. And then, Friday and Cool McCool ground Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Amos and send them to their rooms. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler make Hans a soft pretzel and some beer to make him feel better. Cast *Julie as Bubbles8218 and SallyJones1998. *Kayla as Manta-bee. *Amos Martinez as Evil Famous Amos. *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *Jack Loves Disneyland as Mr Heimler. *Ivy as Friday. *Eric as Cool McCool. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, Evil Amos, and Hans are watching Tarzan (1999), however Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Amos are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tarzan, the intro) (Hans starts crying) Bubbles8218: Hans was crying over Tarzan's parents' death. SallyJones1998: You are such a crybaby Gestapo officer! Manta-bee: I agree with you, guys! Evil Amos: Me too! SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Amos began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Bubbles8218: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. SallyJones1998: Scared of bats you are, whimping like a loser. Bubbles8218 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! SallyJones1998 and Chorus: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Manta-bee: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Evil Amos: Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Manta-bee and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Evil Amos and Chorus: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, Evil Amos, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby Gestapo officer!! starts crying and sobbing and Bubbles8218, SallyJones1998, Manta-bee, and Evil Amos laugh at him and Hans cries and sobs and tears destroy the theater screen to: A black background surrounded by flames with Cool Cool: (changes to Kidaroo voice) BUBBLES8218!!! YOU, SALLYJONES1998, MANTA-BEE, AND EVIL AMOS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Bubbles8218's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. Category:Bubbles8218's grounded days Category:SallyJones1998's grounded days Category:Manta-bee's grounded days Category:Evil Amos' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998